


Choices

by wnnbdarklord



Series: Mind Games [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, M/M, Memory Loss, Year That Never Was, torture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master plays a game with the Doctor and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit!
> 
> Written for wintercompanion's 2011 Doctor/Jack Bingo Fest challenge. Prompt used was memory loss.

In Jack's experience, it was never a good thing when the Master's cronies came for him. And when they didn't immediately start whaling on him, he knew it was going to get even worse. Still aching from the last 'playtime' with the Master, he was in no mood to indulge in his usual guard-baiting. He just hung from his chains, watching them warily, but still giving them a shit-eating grin if any bothered to look his way. Most of them didn't.

One of the guards dragged in a hose. Jack's eyebrows shot up. He'd only had his monthly 'bath' a week ago. And the knew he only got those because that was usually the point when the Master couldn't stand the stench of him anymore, despite reveling in Jack's filthy blood-crusted state. He had a sinking suspicion that this was just the beginning of one of the Master's special games. He always wanted Jack in a blank as slate as possible for those.

The memory of the last one made him cringe and choke down the snarl of rage that wanted to emerge. Being desanguinated was its own special brand of torture, but reviving just as the Master forced the Doctor into and under the blood-filled tub he'd been lying in was another thing entirely. These torture rounds were rarely for Jack's benefit, after all.

A sharp blast of frigid water shocked him from his thoughts. Jack let out a yell of surprise before choking down any other sounds. Spluttering and battered by the water, Jack was barely aware of his shackles being released. He was forced to turn around. He bit back another yelp as the water pounded against the cracked rib this morning's session had given him.

After a few agonizing minutes, the hose was shut off. Two of the largest guards stopped him from falling onto the dirty boiler room floor.

"Aw, didn't know you cared, guys," he coughed out. He got a fist in the stomach in reply.

"No really, I appreciate it," Jack continued, unable to stop himself. The guards' grips tightened on his arms and Jack braced himself for another hit.

"Enough. Boss wants him in once piece for this," the guard that had operated the hose snapped at the other two.

Jack did not like the low chuckles that came from the two guards holding him. This was not going to be fun, he thought as he was dragged out of the boiler room.

xxx

"Comfy, Freak?"

Jack glared at the Master from where he was chained to the floor of a conference room. The bastard had left his arms free. Only his right leg was manacled. If the Master hadn't been standing just out of his reach, Jack knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from lunging and strangling him.

"The service is shit and I'd like a refund," he smiled, murder in his eyes. The Master had left him here to rot for a few hours after the guards had brought him in. He was only now drying out from his 'shower'.

The Master merely grinned.

"Ever the comedian. Since you're in such a good mood, I've got a little surprise for you," the gleam in the Master's eyes sent a chill down Jack's spine. He was not looking forward to this.

"For me? You shouldn't have," Jack continued baiting him. Not the wisest thing to do, but it felt a hell of a lot better than just meekly waiting for whatever the Master would dish out.

"Quiet, Freak!" The Master snapped, but his good mood returned almost immediately. The Master chuckled to himself and waited until Jack made eye contact. Jack had a feeling this session would be the worst yet. It was always horrible when the Master was in a good enough mood to be patient. Though messy, the sessions were at least quick when the Master was in a bad mood.

"First a few ground rules. You can say his name, but if you say anything else..." the Master smiled slyly, bringing out his laser screwdriver and twirling it suggestively. Jack couldn't help the frisson of fear that ran through him at the sight of the thing. Quick as some of the deaths he'd endured by that thing were, a lot of them had lasted hours. One time it had taken him a whole day to die, his insides slowly burning to crisps.

"I'll make this easier for you and keep my mouth shut. Let's see who wins, shall we?" the Master said and clapped his hands, turning towards the door. His whole demeanor was of a person who expected to win. Not that Jack was surprised. The Master rarely played games where he wasn't sure of the outcome.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked, sick of the Master's playful secrecy.

He jerked slightly when a bolt from the laser scorched the wall inches from his face. The Master's furious expression immediately melted into a manic smile.

"Ah-ah! That would be telling. You'll find out soon enough, Freak!"

"But oh!" the Master turned back to Jack, eyes glittering with malice, "I haven't told you the best part! In the unlikely event that you win, you both get to stay here for three weeks. Call it a little gift," he oozed with insincerity.

Jack's heart started pounding. The Master couldn't mean what Jack was thinking of, could he?

"If - _when_ \- I win..." his lips curled up in a predatory smile, "We shall have such fun, Freak. And a...shall we say, _captive_ audience?"

"Just get it over with," Jack snapped. The Master's lips thinned, but he didn't retaliate. He was in a _really_ good mood then.

"Right you are, Freak! Why wait when it's so much more fun to just do it?" the Master spun around and opened the door to the conference room. Jack couldn't hear what was then said, but the Master soon pulled back, dragging the Doctor through.

As always when he saw the Doctor, Jack's heart skipped a beat. He was both elated and agonized at the Doctor's presence, though it was not really a surprise the Master had involved him. He could see the same mix of feelings in the Doctor's eyes when he met them, coupled as always with that silent apology. Jack didn't need it. He could have left with Martha. He had chosen to stay behind to protect her family as well as the Doctor. He was also quite an effective distraction for the Master. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but he endured, trusting that the Doctor had a plan to get them out of this. The Master had taken almost everything away from him, but he couldn't take away his faith in the Doctor.

The Master flung the Doctor to the floor. He fell, frail arms not able to catch his fall. The Doctor weakly tried to sit up, still gasping for breath from his impact with the floor.

"Doctor!" Jack jerked forward in an attempt to catch him and then cursed when the chain around his leg stopped him.

"Oh, how sweet," the Master mocked, "The Freak once again attempts to protect the Doctor from harm. Just like you did all those years playing errand boy at Torchwood."

Jack ignored him, his eyes on the Doctor. He could tell from the slight widening of the Doctor's eyes that he'd not been aware of Jack's efforts throughout the years at keeping the Doctor from Torchwood's clutches.

Though he wasn't looking at him, Jack could tell he'd annoyed the Master by not answering. The Master clapped once again and spoke in that cheerful, sing-song and downright annoying voice he had.

"Well, no reason to dilly-dally. On with the main event."

He took out his laser screwdriver and without preamble pointed it at the Doctor . Jack only had enough time to register the tiny flinch the Doctor gave when he saw the device before Jack started shouting and cursing at the Master. The Master ignored him and started the de-aging process. The Doctor started screaming.

It was torture watching the Doctor jerking and twisting on the floor as the process went on. It never got any easier to watch, no matter how many times the Master did it. It was a favourite trick of the Master's. The process left the Doctor so exhausted and dazed, the Master never had to worry about the Doctor defying him, leaving the Master ample time to play with the Doctor at whichever age he chose to leave him in. One memorable time, he'd turned the Doctor into a child, leaving him locked up alone in a room for two weeks. He'd dragged Jack there to watch when he'd finally let the Doctor out and Jack wouldn't forget that moment anytime soon.

And the more the Master did it, the worse the effects seemed to get every time. No wonder really, with the way he kept starving the Doctor. His body just couldn't keep up with the energy demands the rapid aging and de-aging put him through.

Finally, the Master pulled his screwdriver away. Jack wanted to do nothing more than to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off that bastard's face.

The Doctor, back to his normal age, lay there on the floor, twitching and gasping.

"And now for the fun part," the Master said gleefully. Still holding the screwdriver, he grabbed the Doctor's face. He ignored the Doctor's weak attempts to push him away and the small, strangled whimper that escaped him. Instead, his smile just grew wider and his grip harsher.

"Let him go!" Jack knew it was no use complaining and shouting, but he could hardly just sit there and watch silently. He started cursing the Master, only growing more vehement when he saw the Doctor stop his feeble struggles and go still, eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Much better," the Master murmured, his own eyes closing. A look of concentration passed across the Master's face before he finally pulled back. The Doctor slumped to the floor, the Master not bothering to catch him. Seemingly satisfied, he stood up and backed away.

Jack was just about to demand answers when the Master shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"The game begins, Freak," the Master's eyes glittered in satisfaction when Jack's mouth snapped shut. The consequences of disobeying the Master when he was caught up in one of his little games was not worth it. Jack had done it once the first time and the Doctor had been the one to pay the price, with heavy hints from the Master that Tish would be next if it ever happened again. So Jack had learned to hold his tongue when the Master got involved in his little scenarios.

"He'll have no memory when he wakes. Let's see who he chooses, the Freak or the Time Lord?"

Jack felt another chill crawl up his spine and a feeling of despair tickle at him. There was little chance of the Master _not_ winning this, simply by virtue of not being a Fact. Jack's heart started pounding. He knew that this time he'd see a completely honest reaction to his condition from the Doctor. He both dreaded and anticipated the moment.

And from the gloating look the Master shot him, he was fully aware of the gist of Jack's thoughts. Jack clenched his fists, imagining himself punching the mocking smile right off the Master's face. After this, maybe the Doctor would actually let him kill the Master.

A small whimper from the floor jolted him out of his revenge-themed musings. Both he and the Master stilled. They watched intently as the Doctor slowly regained consciousness.

Jack's heart clenched in sympathy when he noticed the Doctor was shivering. He moaned, curling in on himself. Ever so slowly, his eyes blinked open. Jack had had a small vestige of hope the Master had failed in his intentions, but it faded when he saw the Doctor's eyes. Behind the pain and apprehension in his eyes, he looked...blank. But there was also a spark of curiosity there and some small part of Jack was glad. That was something, at least, the Master could never take away from him.

A small gasp left the Doctor's throat when he tried to sit up. His breathing heavier, he stilled for several minutes before gingerly lifting himself up. He stood up, wobbling on his feet like a newborn colt. A faint smile played along his lips when he managed to hold his balance.

Jack felt like crying at the simple joy the Doctor took from such an innocent action. But he had to speak.

"Doctor?" he said quietly, an irrational part of his mind still hopeful the Doctor would remember.

The reaction he got felt like a punch to the gut.

The Doctor turned, startled. Then he reeled back, lost his balance and fell back on his arse. A noise of pure terror and distress escaped his throat as he scrambled to get away from Jack. He only stopped when he hit the wall. The Doctor remained there, eyes completely fixed on Jack, expression so filled with fear Jack could almost taste it.

Jack struggled to keep his composure. He didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction, though he knew his feelings must have been written all over his face. He'd expected a flinch, maybe an expression of disgust. He'd never thought he'd see the Doctor _frightened_ of him. At that one moment, he felt he might as well let the Master win. What was the point of trying otherwise?

He slumped back against his own wall and stared at the Doctor in resignation. He'd let him go without a fight. The last thing he wanted was to scare the Doctor even more than he was. Bad enough to wake up with no memory, but also trying to deal with something every one of your senses screamed was _wrong_? He wouldn't do that to the Doctor. He'd rather endure any torture the Master could dish out rather than hurt the Doctor like that.

He ignored the low chuckle from the Master, unable to tear his gaze away from the Doctor, who was still huddled against the far wall, but no longer acting like he was trying to become one with it. At the sound, the Doctor's head snapped to look at the Master. Jack kept watching the Doctor.

None of the wariness had left the Doctor's expression. He should have been running to the Master by now, shouldn't he?

The Master had noticed that as well. His smile turned fixed and his eyes grew cold.

Jack saw the exact moment the Doctor met the Master's eyes. He shrank back and started to shake. A flare of hope rose in Jack's chest. Even mind-wiped, the Doctor could sense no good would come to him by going to the Master.

"Doctor," Jack called softly. The Doctor still jerked in fright when Jack spoke, but nevertheless turned to look at him. Jack smiled, trying not to let his sadness overwhelm him and instead tried to project reassurance.

An inkling of an idea came to him. There was only the slimmest chance this would work, but he had to try. And technically, it wasn't against the rules the Master had set for him.

"Doctor," he called again, this time projecting with his mind as well.

He'd never been all that great with telepathy while with the Time Agency, but his long lifespan and living amongst mostly non-telepathic humans had forced him to learn greater control and proficiency. He only hoped it would be enough as he now tried to reach out to the Doctor.

Jack opened himself up, gently searching for the Doctor's mental presence. The Doctor had stopped shaking and was curiously looking at Jack. But it was still not enough. Jack guessed the Doctor had heard him, but there was no return contact. Did the Doctor even know how to any more?

 _Doctor._

He sent more than just the word and the form of the name. He sent out his love and reassurance. The Doctor would be safe with him (for a given value of safe anyway, considering they were trapped with a megalomaniac).

He didn't dare look the Master's way. While there was nothing in the Master's rules against this, he wouldn't put it past the Master to kill him there and then if he got wind of what Jack was doing. And the way he was broadcasting, it was unlikely he wouldn't. But there was a small chance he might mistake Jack's actions as involuntary.

At first, it was only the slightest tentative brush of a mind not his own. Jack purposefully didn't react, even as his head began to pound. It had been a long time since he'd stretched his mind in this way. It was difficult to prevent himself from bringing his mental barriers up the moment he felt a different mind the way he'd become used to doing. Patiently, he waited for the Doctor to come to him.

Another brush and this time Jack could _feel_ the Doctor behind it. Somehow simpler from the one and only time they had done this before so long ago, but it was the Doctor nonetheless. Jack welcomed him, his mental presence warming. The Doctor's presence inched nearer. Jack could feel him poking around, stumbling around with all the curiosity of a child. The Doctor pulled back. And then something like a greeting, question and mirror of all the fear the Doctor felt rolled across his mind all at once. It would have knocked him for six any other time, but now it was unfocused. It was a plaintive cry for help and reassurance, though the Doctor obviously didn't know what from.

Jack did his best to soothe the Doctor's rattled mind, projecting all the calm he could.

But something like thunder and blackness ripped through their connection and Jack lost it. He snapped back into awareness of the conference room. The Doctor was once more cringing in the corner. Angry, _he'd been so close!_ Jack looked at the Master.

His expression was absolutely livid, his screwdriver held out threateningly at the Doctor. If Jack hadn't been so afraid for the Doctor at the moment, he would have laughed in triumph at the Master's total loss of composure.

"Doctor," he called out again, his voice desperate. This time the Doctor didn't hesitate. He launched himself at Jack and grabbed hold, shivering and sobbing quietly. Jack felt the Master's mental presence roll over him once more and he felt the Doctor flinch and burrow into him more closely. Jack tightened his grip, murmuring soothingly.

Over the mess of the Doctor's hair, he glared at the Master and smirked. Absolutely shaking with fury, the Master clenched his fists.

Jack was surprised he hadn't already killed him.

"Well, Freak. Looks like you've won this round. Enjoy your time together while it lasts," the Master snarled and left the room.

Jack let out a shaky breath. If he'd been standing, he would have crumpled to the floor in relief. He'd won. He'd _won_. He didn't dare let himself think about the consequences of what had just happened.

"It's alright. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," Jack said, not knowing whether he was talking to himself or to the Doctor, not really caring. He closed his eyes in relief, burying his face in the Doctor's neck, much like the Doctor was doing to him.

They held each other for a long time, even though the Doctor had soon slumped against him in exhaustion. Jack had a pounding headache from the effort of the mental connection, but it was worth it. It was _so_ worth it, just to get the Doctor away from that maniac for a while, to touch and feel the presence of another person that didn't want to hurt him.

Jack smiled down at the Doctor's sleeping face. It only widened at the vague wispy impressions he got from his dreams, their connection still there now they were in physical contact. With a quiet laugh, Jack settled into a more comfortable position, prepared to guard the Doctor as he slept.

xxx

The next day, the Master burned Japan.


End file.
